utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
K-chan
K-chan is a Filipino YouTube singer known for her cute and sweet voice. She has a large head-voice range which is shown in her clear high notes. She stated that her vocal range is comfortable from G3-C6, and if she warms up her voice, she can go up to E6.A question asked on her ask.fm about her vocal range First starting out in April 2009, she took a nine month leave before re-starting her singing career on YouTube, and has been active to date. She is the leader of Harlequιn*Project and host of the Serendipity Chorus Battle. Apart from her VOCALOID covers, she has also covered songs from anime, cartoons, K-Pop (although the last two are found off of YouTube.) Her first cover was a piano version of "Tori no Uta", with her first hit cover being her short "crack" version of "PONPONPON". Her most popular solo cover is her English "1925", with over 76K views on YouTube as of June 2014. In addition to singing, k-chan also does mixing and animating, although she is more known for the latter. In a handful of her uploads, her covers have been mastered by Caspy. Her alias is spelled as written during her solo covers. In collaborations, she alters to "k*chan," as to distinguish herself from other K-chans in the singing community. She is good friends with fellow YouTube singer and illustrator KL. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs feat. Me Gusta Squad (2012.01.21) # "Sayoko" -English & Acoustic ver.- (2012.02.06) # "READY!!" feat. IDOLPro (2012.02.26) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" -English ver.- feat. K-chan and Ashe (2012.02.18) # "Death Ralley Ya" feat. Me Gusta Squad (2012.02.24) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.02.28) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.35) # "CANDY CANDY/SWMMING AROUND" feat. Chiika, K-chan, KL, Kousei, Xephy, Apol, AmaitoFuu, Aqua, Carmen, Caspy, Ciel*, Doubie, Eva, himuro, Hiseki, Ian, KoKo, Kura, ListYT1, Mango, vamong, Nipah, ¤Fyre, RurutiaDariya, Ryan and Koucha (2012.04.01) # "magnet" (2012.04.10) # "Tengaku" -Short ver.- feat. K-chan and KL (2012.04.10) # "Lia" (6 singers collab) (2012.04.18) # "Tsukino" (Of the Moon) (2012.04.21) # "Carnival" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.05.20) # "Yume to Hazakura" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.05.25) # "Lost Story" -Piano ver.- (2012.05.27) # "vivi" (7 singers collab) (2012.05.29) # "Fujun Satisfaction" feat. K-chan, Nipah, Kura, Hime, Reiko, Shiroko, Juju, Tsuraito, Carmen, KL, Seira, Yuri, Arii (ft. Akiakane) (2012.06.14) # "LucyHasYou Medley" feat. K-chan, Ilk, Pengu, KoKo, Niiro and Lemon (2012.06.17) # "Keikaku Toshi" (Scripted City) feat. K-chan and KL (2012.06.20) # "Dream Eater" feat. K-chan and KL (2012.07.04) # "clock lock works" feat. K-chan, Aika, Rosa, Miizu, Emi, ＊ageha, Kenta, ¤Fyre, Himuro and Kura (2012.07.15) # "Magnet" -Crack ver.- feat. K-chan and KL (2012.07.16) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) feat. K-chan and KL (2012.07.18) # "Bolin in the Deep" feat. K-chan, AmaitoFuu, Anba, Carmen, Caspy, Chii, Hime, Katie, KL, KoKo, Kura and Victor (2012.07.26) # "Your World My World" feat. K-chan and KL (2012.08.02) # "Tokyo to Rock City" (2012.08.04) # "Gossip" (2012.08.11) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life-Game) feat. K-chan, Apol, Ashe, Caspy, Kenta, Kura, Doubie, KoKo, Lemon, Rosa and Ruru (2012.09.16) # "crack" feat. K-chan , Aqua (2012.09.17) # "Bokura Let It Be feat. K-chan, Ciel*, ehmz, Kousei, Kura, miiZu, Nori, and Rosa (2012.09.29) # "Departures ~ Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta ~" -Piano ver.- (2012.10.20) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.10.31) # "Kokoro" -English ver.- feat. K-chan, Cir, Lucy, KoKo, Saint, katie, Carmen, Shiroko, joakkar, Zoozbuh, Caspy and KL (2012.11.02) # "WAVE" (2012.11.05) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. K-chan, Kuri~n, Leelee, MissP, Nanodo and Shiroko (2012.11.07) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai feat. K-chan and Caspy (2012.11.17) # "Amaoto" (2012.12.23) # "Tsuki no Youkai" (2012.12.23) # "Stocking Filler" feat. K-chan, KoKo, Aqua, Kiwi and Jess (2012.12.23) # "Fall Into Unseen Darkness" feat. lilium album (2013.01.19) # "Hakuyoku no Seiyaku" -English ver.- feat. K-chan, NicoleM and KY0UMI (2013.01.23) # "Dear" -Remix Edition- feat. K-chan and Kiro (2013.01.25) # "BUNKA Kaihouku" feat. K-chan and Anba (2013.01.27) # "Marshall no Kyousei" feat. Harlequin*Project (2013.02.19) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (A Ribbon of Sudden Evening Showers) (2013.02.23) # "Silver Girl" feat. K-chan, Aqua, RO☆D, sun, Roro, Lizz, Eryngo, KoKo and Caspy (2013.03.02) # "Loto" feat. K-chan, Antares, Caspy, Robert, Reiko, Katie, Saint, KoKo, Ashe, Nyamai, Alleah, Kiwi, KL, Kura, Lizz, Andrew and Y. Chang (2013.03.05) # "Silver Girl" -Awaking mix- feat. lilium album (2013.03.02) # "paranoia" feat. Harlequin*Project (2013.04.02) # "niki medley" (WAVE/+REVERSE/GLIDE/YURAGI) feat. K-chan, AmaitoFuu, Antares, Arii, Carmen, Caspy, Hime, Iggy/Igx, Juju, KL, KoKo, Kori, miiZu, Reiko, Rith, Seira, Sohly and Yuri (2013.04.02) # "sacred secret" feat. K-chan, Lemon, Lucy and mong (2013.04.18) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" feat. K-chan and MastaH (2013.05.12) # "Sword of Drossel" feat. lilium album and Carmina Natura (2013.05.18) # "j e l L y" (2013.05.30) # "Electro Saturator" feat. K-chan, Himuro, Andy, Wind, Ian, Luna, Hiseki, Vis, Mari, Memo, Juh, Ryan, ¤Fyre, Rai, Kenji-B, Saint, Chiisana and Chiika (2013.06.01) # "undefined" feat. K-chan, kuri~n, mong, Katie, Caspy, Roro, Ian and Kura (2013.06.12) # "Raden no Hone" (Mother-of-Pearl Bones) feat. K-chan, Lemon, Lucy and Mong (2013.06.18) # "Aishouka Context" (Elegy Context) (2013.07.14) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. K-chan and My (2013.07.18) # "Lost Destination" feat. lilium album (2013.07.19) # "Albino" feat. K-chan and memori (2013.08.08) # "Gekkou Transfer" (Moonlight Transfer) feat. K-chan and memori (2013.08.28) # "Ryuuseigun" (Meteor Shower) feat. K-chan and Kura (2013.09.26) # "Dependence Fields" (2013.11.08) # "Ouka≠Invocation" feat. Antares, Beato, Eunjii, Fome, Hera, Kiro, K-chan, KL, Lollia, Raku, Sumashu, Un3h, Xandu, Sagara Yoru and Jun (2013.12.11) # "fix" (2013.12.14) # "Q" (2013.12.23) # "Kimi wa Dekinai Ko" (2013.12.25) # "Yonjuunana" (2014.01.18) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (10 singers collab) (2014.01.31) # "FLASH BACK" (2014.02.13) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) (collab) (2014.02.21) # "Shuiro no Sunahama" (2014.02.27) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. Julka, Karo, K-chan and Kura (CompleteOtaku) (2014.02.28) # "Aspirin" (9 singers collab) (2014.03.06) # "muddy cloud" -English ver.- (2014.03.16) # "ELECT" feat. K-chan and Kura (2014.03.21) # "daze" (Mekaku City Actors OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.04.19) # "Kuro Neko" (Black Cat) feat. Anba, Caspy, Chiika, ehmz, Himuro, Ian, K-chan and Mango (2014.06.08) # "Days" (Mekakucity Actors ED) -Short Acoustic ver.- (2014.06.14) # "Palette ni wa Kimi ga Ippai" (A Palette Full of You) feat. Pastel♪Cafe (2014.07.21) }} Songs on SoundCloud Gallery Trivia * She made her alliance with NЯP on October 31, 2011, trying to help them render their Halloween Special. * The microphone she used to record with is a Logitech Wii﻿ Vantage USB Microphone, her current microphone is now an Audio Technica AT2020, and she uses Adobe Audtion 3.0 to mix. The about page of her YouTube account * She is in her senior year of High School. * She likes drawing and playing bass. * Some of her favourite singers in the youtube community are Biscuit, Chinx, Annapantsu, Cielmom, Papaminty, Katie, Caspy, Kura, Sumashu and Vulkain.K-chan talking about her favorite youtaite on ask.fm Some of her favorite utaite are Kradness, Kanseru, Touyu, Isubukuro, Soraru, Yukimura, Wotamin, Vivienne, Lon, Yamai and 96Neko.K-chan talking about her favourite utaite on ask.fm * She is a fan of Kill la Kill and her favourite anime characters are Ryuko and Mako.K-chan talking about her favourite anime characters on ask.fm * Ice cream and sunsets make her happy.K-chan talking about things that make her happy on ask.fm * Her favourite VOCALOIDs are GUMI and Kagamine Rin.K-chan talking about her favorite VOCALOID on ask.fm * Her favourite VOCALOID composers are Camellia, Umetora and wowaka.K-chan talking about her favourite VOCALOID composers on ask.fm * The Fault in Our Stars is one of her favourite books.K-chan quoting her favorite book on ask.fm * She writes left-handed, though she does some things such as playing guitar with her right hand.K-chan discussing her ambidextrous nature on ask.fm * She plays piano and guitar.K-chan discussing what instruments she plays on ask.fm * She is allergic to cats.K-chan discussing cats on ask.fm * Her favorite color is any shade of blue.K-chan discussing her favorite color on ask.fm }} External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * SoundCloud * ask.fm